Sometimes
by marry-me-mellark
Summary: "Sometimes it's the way he catches her eye over the heads of the little ones in their laps." Moments in Katniss & Peeta's lives post-Epilogue. A fluffy Everlark two-shot.
1. Katniss

**A/N: **What follows is a very fluffy (think marshmallow fluff it's so saccharine) glimpse into Katniss & Peeta's lives post-Epilogue. You may need to get a dental check-up after you finish. That said, enjoy!

**Summary: **"Sometimes it's the way he catches her eye over the heads of the little ones in their laps." Moments in Katniss & Peeta's lives post-Epilogue. A fluffy Everlark two-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Hunger Games_.

* * *

><p>Sometimes it's the way he catches her eye over the heads of the little ones in their laps.<p>

Sometimes it's the way his shoulders and arms flex and strain as he kneads their bread for the next day.

Sometimes it's when his eyes return to normal and his fists unclench from the back of a chair.

Sometimes it's the way he laughs with their girl as she chases him around the garden.

Sometimes it's when he then glances over to where she is suckling their son, rocking in the chair on the porch.

Sometimes it's the sight of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he paints.

Sometimes it's watching him tie their daughter's shoelaces with that familiar double knot - and then proceeding to do the same with his own.

Sometimes it's the surprising heat that accompanies his light graze of her arm.

Sometimes it's when he's the one to get up and soothe their son in the middle of the night.

Sometimes it's when he wakes her up from a nightmare with peppered kisses on the back of her neck and strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Sometimes it's when she wears that old orange sundress for a day and catches his gaze on her more often than usual.

Sometimes it's the smell of his hair.

Sometimes it's when he's working late at the bakery and she's left alone with the children - their children - who are so much like him.

Sometimes it's on those days when their losses are just too real and life is far too painful and he seems to know exactly what to do to ease her suffering.

Sometimes it's in the fierce kiss that he gives her when she comes back from hunting - a kiss that holds the promise of "more, later".

Sometimes it's when they dance under the stars to unheard music and whispered dreams.

She is guaranteed to have at least one moment each day - no matter how fleeting - when she realises just how much the boy with the bread means to her. When she marvels at the man she married. When the simple reality of their being alive astounds her. And for that, she is truly grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did you think? Feedback very much appreciated (particularly constructive criticism) - leave a review below. Thanks!

xHHEx


	2. Peeta

**A/N:** This was initially a one-shot from Katniss' PoV, but some lovely people (**yumna abdurahmanrawoot**, **TLWtlw** and **xxkizixx**) asked for a companion piece from Peeta's PoV. So here it is! Similar fluffiness to first chapter below. Enjoy!

**Summary: **"Sometimes it's the way he catches her eye over the heads of the little ones in their laps." Moments in Katniss and Peeta's lives post-Epilogue. A fluffy Everlark two-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Hunger Games_. Suzanne Collins holds that privilege.

* * *

><p>Sometimes it's the triumphant look on her face when their daughter says the meal she's cooked is "as good as Daddy's".<p>

Sometimes it's when she crosses her arms and scowls petulantly at him.

Sometimes it's when she wears that old orange sundress and he just can't keep his eyes off her.

Sometimes it's when she comes in muddy from hunting, smelling gamey and with streaks of blood on her hands and face, but looking refreshed.

Sometimes it's the eagerness with which she wolfs down his cheese rolls.

Sometimes it's the unexpected intensity in her eyes – a fiery, heavy gaze that sets off tingles under his skin and causes heat to pool low in his body.

Sometimes it's when he fishes a leaf or twig or feather out of her hair.

Sometimes it's when she brings him out of an episode with her voice in his ear and her hands over his.

Sometimes it's the look of relief that she gives him when he says that he can look after the children for the day.

Sometimes it's the kiss that he gets as a response.

Sometimes it's when she's holding their son in her lap and he catches two sets of grey eyes gazing at him from across the room.

Sometimes it's seeing her brush out their daughter's hair and plait it into two familiar braids.

Sometimes it's when he hears her crooning lullabies to their children through the nursery door.

Sometimes it's when they curl up together, watching the fire sink into slow glowing embers, and she drifts off into sleep on his shoulder.

Sometimes it's when he's carrying her drowsy form upstairs, and she nestles her head further into the crook of his neck.

Sometimes it's when his eyes meet hers in their room at night, and he knows that this – _this _– is real.

There are so many moments when he is thankful that she is here. When he is reminded of the reason why he loves this girl on fire so unconditionally. When, despite the scars and the pain and the echoes of their past, she brings him hope. And that, no other can ever snatch away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did you think? Did I get Peeta's voice right? Please leave a review and let me know - it's really helpful!

xHHEx


End file.
